The Best Gift For You
by Nahoko Morinozuka
Summary: aku...menyayangimu.." Last Chapter! Review please
1. First

**The Best Gift For You**

**Chapter 1**

**June, 2nd. 10th Division's Office.**

Terdengar bunyi langkah yang tak ada hentinya. Seolah orang tersebut tidak lelah karena terus saja begitu sejak tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Berisik Sekali." Teriak Rangiku Matsumoto.

Fukutaichou divisi 10 itu melihat ke ruang utama dan ia melihat taichou nya yang sedang mondar mandir di tempat. Rangiku bingung plus heran melihatnya. Hitsugaya Toushirou, juuban taichou-san yang selalu melakukan pekerjaanya tepat waktu sekarang malah mondar mandir saja.

"Ada apa, taichou? Mondar mandir saja. Apa ada yang sedang anda pikirkan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali! Matsumoto, kira-kira apa hadiah yang cocok untuk seorang perempuan?" tanya Toushirou balik.

Rangiku tercengang, mulutnya terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan the coolest (kyaa!) taichou itu barusan. Hitsugaya-taichou yang cool dan cuek itu, mau memberi hadiah pada seorang perempuan!!!

"Ehemm, memangnya taichou akan memberikan hadiah itu pada siapa??" tanya Rangiku sambil menggoda taichou nya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Wah wah, jangan marah dulu, taichou. Em, pastinya ya perempuan akan senang dibelikan baju, mobil, rumah, perhiasan..." Rangiku terus keenakan menyebutkan barang-barang mahal lainnya seolah sudah berada di dunia lain. Toushirou sweatdrop..

"Aargh, percuma saja aku menanyakannya padamu!"

Toushirou pergi meninggalkan ruang utama sedangkan Rangiku masih berada di dunia lain..

Toushirou menyusuri gang-gang di Seireitei sambil berpikir keras.

"Siang, Hitsugaya-taichou." Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu berkata seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Nanao Ise.

"Siang, Ise-san." Sapa Toushirou

"Ah, siang, Hitsugaya-taichou. Apa ada keperluan dengan Kyoraku-taichou?" tanya Nanao.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Boleh saja. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Begini, sebenarnya aku sedang bingung mencari hadiah untuk seorang perempuan. Apa kau bisa memberiku sedikit solusi?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, selama apa yang anda berikan itu penuh dengan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta, hadiah apapun akan sangat berarti bagi seorang perempuan." Jawab Nanao.

Toushirou mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan Nanao tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak Ise-san. Titipkan salamku untuk Kyoraku-taichou. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah. Sama-sama Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou malanjutkan penjelajahannya (?) dan berusaha menemukan hadiah yang cocok. Untuk siapakah hadiah itu?


	2. Second

**The Best Gift For You**

**Chapter 2**

Di tengah perjalanan, ia menabrak seseorang dan ia pun terjatuh –mungkin karena terlalu pendek *ditendang toushirou*-. Berwajah manis dan berambut coklat.

"Gomen, Hitsugaya-kun!" ternyata orang tersebut adalah Momo Hinamori

"Hey, sekarang aku sudah satu tingkat diatasmu. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lupa. Tapi di mataku Hitsugaya-kun tetaplah Hitsugaya-kun hihihi." Toushirou blushing..

"Sudahlah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Apa tidak boleh, shiro-chan?"

"Shiro-chan ja nai, Hitsugaya-taichou demo! Kau harus tahu itu bed wetter momo. Apa sampai sekarang pun kau masih suka mengompol huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Shiro-chan!" Momo blushing

"Aku kira kau masih suka membasahi tempat tidurmu. Oh ya, apa sekarang ini ada sesuatu yang kau..."

"Yang apa?"

"Emm, yang kau...inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku pikir tidak ada. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak mungkin."

Aha! Kurasa itu tak cukup sulit untuk kuwujudkan, batin Toushirou.

"Ah, maaf Shiro-chan. Aku ingat punya janji dengan Abarai-kun. Sampai nanti Shiro-chan."

Momo meninggalkan Toushirou, ia terlihat buru-buru sekali.

"Abarai-kun? Ada urusan apa dia dengannya?" rasa penasaran Toushirou muncul.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus menyiapkan segalanya." Toushirou pun menghilang seperti ditelan bumi –dipukul Toushirou-

**June, 3rd. 5th Division's Office.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMO HINAMORI!!"

Semua bersorak merayakan ulang tahun Momo. Ada Renji, Kira, Rukia, Byakuya, Rangiku –yang sudah tersadar dari dunia lainnya- bahkan Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, dan Uryuu juga datang. Tapi tidak kelihatan batang hidung Toushirou disana.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan belum datang? Jahat sekali!"

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa Hinamori-chan?" tanya Orihime

"Ah, emm tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok Inoue-san!"

"Oh ya, Hinamori-chan. Ini aku bawakan hadiah untukmuu!!"

"Wah apa ini, Inoue-san?"

"Ini adalah masakan kebanggaanku. Nasi Kari spesial rasa selai kacang dengan perasa strawberry! Kau PASTI menyukainya, Hinamori."

"Eh, i-iya terima kasih banyak Inoue-san."

Semua orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop...

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku. Hinamori-chan, ini hadiah dariku. Aku harap kau akan menyukainya."

Renji memberikan sebuah Boneka Teddy Bear yang sangat cantik, dengan tulisan 'Hope You Will Always Happy'

"Waah, terima kasih banyak, Abarai-kun!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!! Kawaaaiiiiiii!!" Rukia langsung heboh sendiri begitu melihat boneka itu.

"Kalau untukmu, nanti akan kuberi boneka kelinci. Bagaimana?"

"Kau memang baik Renji, terima kasih!" Rukia sangat senang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Renji barusan.

Renji : Blushing

Rukia : Nyengir-nyengir sendiri

Ichigo : bom nuklir mode ON

"Halah, orang sepertimu mana bisa memberikan boneka kelinci. Kau saja masih sulit membedakan antara kelinci dan semut (??)" sindir Ichigo pada Renji

"Apa kau bilang? Yang ada aku akan sulit membedakan yang mana jeruk dan yang mana kepalamu tahu!"

"Diam saja kau kepala nanas!"

"Kau sendiri, dasar strawberry berkepala jeruk!"

"Diaaaaam kaaaau." Ichigo memulai 'pertarungan' konyolnya dengan Renji

"Aku tak akaan kalah darimuuuuuuuu. Bersiaplaaah!!"

"**SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN BERDUAAA!!" **Byakuya melerai 'pertarungan' itu.

"Ba-baik." Ichigo & Renji ketakutan.

Dari tempat yang tak cukup jauh, Toushirou –yang menhilangkan aura keberadaannya- melihat semua kejadian tadi.

"Tunggu saja, Hinamori. Aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untukmu." Gumam Toushirou.

Pesta tersebut berlangsung dengan gembira. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 dan sekarang Momo sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Kejam sekali, Shiro-chan! Memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak. Huh!" teriak Momo di kamar.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, hari ini dia tidak mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Melihatnya saja tidak. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu....

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga!"

Momo pergi ke kantor Divisi 10. Tapi ia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, hanya ada Rangiku disana.

"Matsumoto-san, apa kau melihat Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Momo.

"Hm, tidak. Tapi tadi pagi, taichou sempat bilang mau pergi ke tempat ini." Jawab Rangiku sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kecil.

Tergambar sebuah peta di kertas kecil itu. Tempat yang mungkin tidak asing untuk Momo. Yak, Kota Karakura. Ada keperluan apa Shiro-chan pergi ke sana, batin Momo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Matsumoto-san. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tu-tunggu. Mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini, Hinamori?"

"Tentu saja mencari Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori, tunggu!"

Terlambat, Momo sudah menggunakan shunpo dan pergi ke Kota Karakura. Ia pergi sesuai petunjuk di kertas itu dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan!


	3. Third

Yaa~~! **Chapter 3** **HERE** hohoho.

Gomen, kalo ceritanya aneh atau gimana, maklum ini fic pertama saya n_n

Sekarang balesan untuk yang sudah review, makasih banyak yang udah read or review!

**-69byakuchan69-: **maaf klo kpendekan -_- abisnya ga tau klo pendek gimana panjang gimana hehe masih baru sih. Gomen

**Black-Cat-Yoruichi: **waaah~~ terimakasiiih banyak yoruichi-san! :3

**HinamoriMomo1909: **hehe makasih momo-chan. Hitsuhina fans juga? Saya juga suka fic momo-chan yg My Promise Will Never Change, bagus banget :)

**Orange Brush: **wah, bagus juga idenya! Hahaha *dihajar momo*

Happy Read Chapter 3!

**The Best Gift For You**

**Chapter 3**

Kembang api yang sangat indah, bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Momo' menghiasi langit. Juga hiasan-hiasan lainnya yang semakin membuat malam di kota Karakura begitu cantik. Momo terkejut, rasa bahagia bercampur haru semua menyatu dalam dirinya saat ini. Perbuatan siapa ini sebenarnya?

"Beruntung sekali dirimu, Momo-chan. Bisa mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun seindah ini menjelang berakhirnya hari ini."

Rukia yang seakan sudah tahu siapa yang membuat semua ini dan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, mucul dan berkata seperti itu pada Momo. Di belakangnya sudah ada Ichigo, Chad, Orihime dan Uryuu. Serta Urahara Kisuke dan Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Rukia-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kalian yang membuat ini semua?" tanya Momo penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami hanya membantu sedikit saja. Yang membuat semua ini adalah...."

Dari belakang muncul seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal, sudah lama ia bersamanya, sudah lama ia mengenalnya, sudah lama pula hubungan mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Happy birthday, Momo. Ma-maaf aku telat mengucapkannya." nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Ya, dialah Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Shiro-chan?? A-apakah ini semua kau yang membuatnya?" Momo berlari mendekati Toushirou.

"A-apakah hadiah ini cukup untuk membalas kesalahanku?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Shiro-chan. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Shiro-chan!" Momo menoba menahan tubuh Toushirou yang sangat lelah. Ia menyentuh kening Toushirou dan ternyata...

"Shiro-chan! Badanmu panas sekali, apa saja yang lakukan sejak tadi pagi?"

"I-ini bukan apa-apa kalau aku bisa mamberi hadiah terbaik untukmu, Momo." Toushirou memejamkan matanya..

"Shiro-chan! Bangun! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Shiro-chan?!" Momo mencoba membuat Toushirou sadar. Yang lainnya pun sudah mengelilingi mereka.

"Kurosaki-san, apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah dilakukan Shiro-chan hingga ia seperti ini?" tanya Momo.

"Setelah kami semua pulang dari pesta ulang tahunmu, ia meminta bantuan kami semua untuk mempersiapkan semua ini yang mustahil untuk dilakukan dalam satu hari saja. Tapi, Toushirou terus mendesak dan akhirnya kami membantu. Tapi hampir 65% nya Toushirou yang mengerjakan sendiri." Jawab Ichigo.

"Bahkan pada saat meminta bantuan kami, ia kelihatan cukup lelah. Karena alasan itu kami sempat menolaknya. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk mempersembahkan ini semua, hanya untukmu Momo-chan..." tambah Rukia

Momo mulai menitikkan air mata. Kenapa? Kenapa ia sampai melakukan ini semua hanya untukku?

"Sekarang cepat kita bawa Hitsugaya-san ke rumah Kurosaki!" usul Uryuu.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka berangkat ke klinik Kurosaki. Sesampainya disana, Isshin Kurosaki dengan cepatnya memeriksa keadaan Toushirou. Momo terus berdoa dan menangis. Ia harap Toushirou tidak apa-apa.

1 jam telah berlalu dan Isshin memberi tahu keadaan Toushirou sekarang.

"Ia mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk sembuh total. Oh ya, jangan menjenguknya sekarang. Kira-kira 2 atau 3 jam lagi kalian boleh melihat keadaannya." jelas Isshin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan melihat kedaannya besok. Kami pulang dulu, Kurosaki." Uryuu dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah.

"Oh ya, Momo-chan. Sejak tadi Hitsugaya-san mengiggau memanggil namamu, Momo Hinamori." Tambah Isshin.

Momo kaget, dan ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Ichigo sampai Toushiro sadar. 2 jam kemudian Momo meminta izin pada Isshin.

"Emm, Isshin-san apa sekarang aku boleh menunggu Shiro-chan di kamarnya?" tanya Momo.

"Yah kalau sekarang boleh saja. Tolong jaga dia ya, Momo-chan"

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

"Nggh. Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di tempat seperti ini?"

Toushirou sadar dari tidur panjangnya selama ratusan tahun *di shikai toushirou (tidaaaaak!!)* maksud author selama satu hari! Dan ia melihat seseorang tengah tidur di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya sekarang. Terlihat jelas kalau orang itu menunggui Toushirou semalaman. Tak lama, orang itu pun bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat Toushirou yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Shiro-chan! Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa-apa kan Shiro-chan? Apa kau masih demam? Apa kau merasa pusing?" sejuta pertanyaan langsung dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Momo.

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu dong. Aku kan tidak bisa langsung menjawab semuanya begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Ah, go-gomen Shiro-chan. Gomen.." dengan wajah sedih campur khawatir Momo meminta maaf berkali-kali. Akhirnya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa perkataanku terlalu kejam untukmu?" tanya Toushirou dengan perasaan cemas.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya sangat senang. Sekarang kau sudah sadar, aku kira kau akan..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu, Toushirou menutup mulut Momo dengan tangannya.

"Ssht, jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan terus melindungimu. Aku tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang akan melukaimu. Mana mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku hanya dengan mati konyol seperti itu?"

"I-iya, gomen Shiro-chan dan...terima kasih banyak."


	4. LAST

**The Best Gift For You**

**Chapter 4**

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Shiro-chan?" Tanya Momo.

"Yah. Mungkin sudah lebih baik." Jawab Toushirou.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf, Shiro-chan tapi aku harus segera kembali ke Seireitei, pasti pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk disana. Sampai jumpa, Shiro-chan."

Sebelum Momo pergi, Toushirou sudah menarik tangan Momo.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Soal pekerjaanmu, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah meminta ke Divisi 5 agar memberimu waktu 2 hari untuk beristirahat. Kau bilang kau ingin beristirahat bukan?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu."

"Lalu siapa orang yang bilang bahwa ia ingin waktu untuk beristirahat?"

"I-itu..."

"Sudahlah, kupikir juga pasti pekerjaanmu semakin menumpuk sejak kepergian Aizen. Tak ada salahnya meninggalkan kepenatan bekerja hanya dalam waktu 2 hari. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di kota Karakura ini?"

"Tapi apa Isshin-san akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ke luar? Kau kan baru saja sembuh."

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula ia juga butuh udara segar. Tapi jangan terlalu larut pulangnya." Terdengar suara Isshin yang sedang bersandar di pintu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Isshin-san." Toushirou mengucapkan terima kasih dan Momo segera berkemas bekal untuk perjalanannya mengelilingi Kota Karakura.

"Kami pergi dulu, Isshin-san, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan!" Sahut Momo.

"Hhh, kapan ya aku mendapat hadiah sehebat itu, sampai rela mengorbankan diri sendiri hanya untuk memberikan hadiah terbaik." Ungkap Rukia

"Ehem. Mungkin kau bisa berharap pada orang di sampingmu?" Sahut Ichigo di samping Rukia.

"Hah? Siapa maksudmu?" Rukia –benar-benar- tak mengerti dan celingak celinguk mencari siapa yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Aah, kau ini memang lamban!"

"Apa katamu, Tuan Strawberry? Siapa itu yang kau maksud hah?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia menuju kamarnya, Rukia mengekor di belakang dan terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali.

*******

"Rasanya seperti berjalan di dunia lain saja, bukan begitu Shiro-chan?"

"Memang ini di dunia lain kan?" Momo blushing.

"Susah memang mengobrol dengan orang yang terlalu jenius sepertimu."

"Hn." Jawab Toushirou singkat.

"Ah, sepertinya di sana ada taman yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana Shiro-chan?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju taman tersebut dan bertemu dengan Uryuu & Orihime.

"Inoue-san, Ishida-kun!" Panggil Momo.

"Ah, Momo-chan, Toushirou-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku sedang menemani Shiro-chan jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Karena sepertinya dia butuh udara segar. Lalu Inoue-san, apa yang kau lakuka bersama Ishida-kun?"

"Tadi pagi Ishida-kun meneleponku dan mengajakku pergi ke taman." Jawab Orihime –seakan ia tak tahu apa maksud Uryuu sebenarnya-

"A-ah, ti-tidak. A-aku hanya ingin sedang berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya mengajak Inoue-san untuk menemaniku. Itu saja!" Uryuu blushing dan gugup.

"Hm, ternyata orang yang pintar bermain dengan benang dan jarum sepertimu juga bisa 'kencan' ya?" Goda Toushirou dengan senyum lebar.

"Diam saja kau cebol!" Elak Uryuu. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menjadi patung es...

"Sudah, sudah Shiro-chan. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita semua duduk di bawah pohon itu saja? Untuk makan bekal yang kubawa." Momo melerai dan menunjukkan sebuah pohon besar yang rindang di pojok taman.

"Itu ide bagus, Hinamori-san." Sahut Uryuu. Dan mereka semua duduk di bawah pohon itu. Uryuu –yang tidak mungkin memakan bekal yang dibuat Orihime- memilih untuk membeli sandwich. Toushirou dan Momo memakan bekal yang sudah dibuat Momo tadi. Tak lupa Momo membawa beberapa potong kecil semangka. 5 potong disikat habis oleh Tousirou...

"Baiklah, kami duluan Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san." Sepertinya Uryuu dan Orihime sudah mau pergi.

"Apa kalian ingin pulang?" tanya Momo.

"Tidak, kami ingin pergi ke Himawari Sewing (A/N: itu loh toko alat jahit yang pernah dikunjungi Uryuu. Lebih jelasnya liat Bleach edisi 7 yaa.) untuk membeli keperluan klub kerajinan tangan." Jawab Orihime.

"Kalau begitu selamat melanjutkan kencan kalian, tukang jahit." Sahut Toushirou. Sebenarnya Uryuu ingin membalas tapi kalu mengingat kejadian tadi...ia sudah kapok!

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang, Shiro-chan? Hari sudah mulai sore." Ajak Momo.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi denganmu." Toushirou menolak dan ia menarik tangan Momo. Membawanya ke suatu tempat..

*******

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana Shiro-chan?" Tanya Momo. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengikuti Toushirou tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sekarang ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kita sampai." Jawab Toushirou. Dan sampailah mereka di puncak suatu gunung. Dari sana terlihat pemandangan kota yang berkelip penuh dengan cahaya lampu di kota. Indah sekali. Dan tepat di tengah sana terdapat pohon besar. Mereka menikmati keindahan cahaya malam kota dari bawah pohon itu.

"Indah sekali, Shiro-chan..." Momo memandang pemandangan itu dengan mata kagum.

"Sebelum kita berangkat, Kurosaki memberitahuku soal tempat ini. Dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke sini.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti!" Ucap Momo semangat. Tiba-tiba Toushirou menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Momo.

"Shi-shiro-chan?" Momo tersentak kaget, terlihat mukanya merah padam.

"Kau tahu? Aku melakukan semua ini hingga aku jatuh sakit seperti ini hanya untukmu, Momo-chan. Aku..."

"Apa? Apa Shiro-chan?" Momo sangat penasaran. Sekarang wajah keduanya sudah sangat merah.

"Aku...menyayangimu, Momo.." Momo kaget. Ia bahagia sekali. Sekarang di hadapannya orang yang sejak dulu ia sayangi mengatakan hal yang sama dengan perasaannya! Tanpa sadar ia sudah menitikkan air mata.

"Hei, hei. Momo kau kenapa? Apa ucapanku tadi itu salah? Oke, baiklah lupakan saja." Toushrou coba menenangkan Momo.

"Tidak."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku..sudah terlanjur manyimpannya. Menyimpan perasaan Shiro-chan. Aku..bahagia sekali. Aku..juga sayang Shiro-chan." Toushirou kaget, ia mendengar ungkapan perasaan Momo di matanya untuk dirinya. Ia terlalu bahagia. Dan ia memeluk Momo.

"Aku menyayangimu, Momo. Selamanya..aku akan menyayangimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga akan terus menyayangimu, Shiro-chan.."

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku XD please **review** nyaaa yaaa.


End file.
